Coffee Machines, Fights and Decimo's Sanity
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because really with all his Guardian's fights and mess, Reborn in his life and mafia in general, somethings is 'bout to go wrong in Tsuna's head. (Or in which he asks his Guardians, "Who broke it?")


**Title:** Coffee Machines, Fights and Decimo's Sanity

 **Summary:** Because really with all his Guardian's fights and mess, Reborn in his life and mafia in general, somethings is 'bout to go wrong in Tsuna's head. (Or in which he asks his Guardians, "Who broke it?")

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Italy. The sun was warm, the sky was blue and there was enough cloud to shield them of the overbearing heat, the wind was also blowing softly scattering the scent of summer. It was a very peaceful day. It was if you're not in the Vongola Mansion.

"Who broke it?"

It was a rare day where all of the Guardians were not in a mission. It was an occurrence Tsuna usually avoids. Though he loves his Guardians and he would give his life in exchange for theirs, he sometimes forgets that strangling you Family is not exactly legal.

Everyone was sited except Tsuna who was standing in front of all his Guardians, he has his arms crossed his facial expression serious, one that screams disappointment. The weak ones, when it comes to Tsuna was slightly fidgeting, namely Gokudera, Lambo and Chrome. Ryohei and Yamamoto, though stronger willed was still smiling a little strained and of course the duo who was unfortunately sitting next to each other has their default expression.

Yamamoto laughed nervously trying to diffuse the situation. "I did. I broke-" The swordsman was interrupted as Tsuna shook his head, still wearing the blank face that still somehow tells he was disappointed.

"No Takeshi. Lambo?"

Lambo gasped looking offended. He shook his head dramatically, dramatically stood up and dramatically placed his hand on his chest. That kid should stop unconsciously copying Mukuro.

"Don't look at me! Look at Takodera!" The youngest exclaimed. The said 'Takodera' looked incredulous at the accusation.

"What? Don't believe him Juudaime! I didn't do it!" Lambo narrowed his eyes at this.

"Aha!" The youngest said suspiciously, pointing at Gokudera who swatted his hand away. "That's funny how did you know it was broken then?" Gokudera spluttered at the ridiculous sentence, Yamamoto laughed nervously along with Ryohei, Chrome fidgeted awkwardly, Mukuro laughed creepily and Hibari was about to leave but Tsuna pinned his with a stare.

"Because it's sitting in front us, broken!" Gokudera yelled already getting red at the exertion.

"Hmmm, suspicious." Lambo said his hand in his chin. Gokudera scoffed his, his eyebrow twitching. "No it's not!"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled effectively getting the attention of all the Vongola's tenth generation. The loud one finally starting to speak his mind. "IF IT MATTER TO THE EXTREME, PROBABLY NOT BUT, CHROME WAS THE LAST ONE TO EXTREME USE IT!"

Chrome looked awkward at them but was honestly surprised that she was brought to this, "But I don't even drink that cra-" Chrome cut of herself before she finished cursing and blushed. "I-I mean I don't even drink coffee."

"REALLY? THEN WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING BY THE COFFEE CART EARLIER?!" Ryohei exclaimed, he was not really accusing the girl, just generally and genuinely curious.

"W-well…" Chrome looked embarrassed but she inhaled and said the real reason what she was doing by the coffee cart. "I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles." The sole woman shrinked down embarrassed at this. Ryohei was about to comment at this but Mukuro started standing up. Yamamoto cut the conversation off before things escalated more.

"I broke it. Let me pay for it Tsu-"

"No who broke it." Tsuna's eyes hardened a little. He finally sat down, his legs crossing. No one spoke, until one of the destructive duo opened their mouth, the pineapple bastard.

"Kufufufu. Kyoya-kun." He said flirtily looking at the Cloud Guardian with a smirk. "Kyoka-kun has been awfully quiet." No one mentioned that Hibari was generally quiet unless he was biting someone to death.

Hibari brought out his tonfas his face a little scrunched up as if to say, "Really?"

"I did not such thing Herbivore." It was said frostily emphasized by a pointed tonfa.

"Kufufu. Really?" A chilling glare. The other started standing and pointing at each other. Loud exclamations enveloped the room. Soon furnitures was thrown across the room and weapons were withdrawn. Explosions were already head, no one looked as Tsuna stepped back a smirk on his face.

It was the sight that met Reborn when he entered the room. He looked at the coffee machine, at the fight and at Vongola Decimo who for once looked amused at the chaos.

"Tsuna what happened?" Reborn asked coolly watching the escalating fight and at the too amused boss. There was an uncharacteristic snicker.

"I broke it. It burned my hand so I punched it." The mafia boss explained. "I predict ten minutes from now they'll be at each other throats with war paints on their faces, pig head on a stick and flames summoned." The boss giggled, Reborn looked at Tsuna wondering of Mukuro finally possessed the man.

Tsuna stepped closer to his former tutor and buried his face on Reborn's chest, a grin still on his face which widened when there was an extremely loud explosion. "Make that five. Good. It was getting too chummy in there. Everything's too quiet. Shit might hit the fan if there was too much peace."

Reborn shook his head chuckling at the smaller man. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna and hummed in agreement. Okay he admit it, Reborn may be a bad influence on Tsuna. He paused at his thoughts when he actually took a look at the coffee machine. Isn't that his-

"Tsuna." The petite brunette looked up to look at Reborn at the serious tone. "Is that _the_ coffee machine?" There was a click of gun as Reborn withdraw his arms around his brunette. Tsuna has an 'Oh shit.' Look on his face as he stepped back, his hands raised as if pacifying the hitman.

"Now Reborn, let us be rational okay. We can buy another-

"Looks like punishment is needed. We can finally put that handcuffs to good use huh?"

"Wait. Shit."

The next day as Tsuna laid in Reborn's arms with his ass a little too sore and his wrist too red to be considered normal, he can't help but still think that yesterday was a success.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay credits to Parks and Recreation, I think? I really just this on the animatics in youtube. Anyway I don't how that happened but I should stop writing things at like 12 in the evening. This was kinda unedited so sorry. Man, this was my attempt at humor and well, I failed *sobs.**_

 _ **Hope you like it.**_


End file.
